1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to an electrode complex, a method of producing an electrode complex, and a lithium battery.
2. Related Art
As a power source of various electric devices including a portable information device, a lithium battery (including a primary battery and a secondary battery) has been used. The lithium battery includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode and an electrolyte layer that is provided between the layers of the positive electrode and the negative electrode and mediates conduction of lithium ions.
In recent years, as a lithium battery having high energy density and stability in a balanced manner, an all-solid lithium battery which uses a solid electrolyte as a forming material of an electrolyte layer has been suggested (for example, JP-A-2006-277997, JP-A-2004-179158, and Japanese Patent No. 4615339).
As the all-solid lithium battery, a high-output and high-capacity lithium battery which is stable for a long period of time has been required, but it cannot be said that an all-solid lithium battery in the related art has the above-described characteristics sufficiently.